Betrayal
by Tas the Toon Mouse
Summary: When Ghost Mike, Flappy, and Sabrina visits Tas, they tell him about his betrayal of two of his friends. Who is it, what will happen, who ate my cookie?


Snooore. That was the sound of my nose. CRASH! I fell off my bed and landed on the hard carpet floor. I pushed myself up and flicked the light switch above the bed, but the lights didn't go on.

"Taaaaas," moaned a ghostly voice. It sounded like my late friend but he's dead!

"Taaaaaaaaaaa-"

"Shut up and go to him," interrupted a voice. "And make yourself visible." I saw something blue starting to glow in front of me. When the glow became faint, I saw my friend, Mike The Dog, but as a ghost. My jaw dropped.

"Mike?" I asked as I reached for him. When I was about to touch him, my finger went right through him and I collapsed. He chuckled.

"Yeah. It's really me, and they are really Flappy and Sabrina." Mike said. A pink and yellow glow appeared next to him. I got up and jumped onto my bed. The glow became faint and I saw Flappy and Sabrina The Mouse. I jumped off my bed.

"Guys! You're- ouch!" I landed on my face, remembering that they weren't solid.

"Well, just our souls." Flappy said.

"Well anyways, you are in deep trouble." Sabrina said seriously.

"How?" I inquired.

"Two of the three friends you made recently is going to betray you." Mike said.

"You mean Kit, Karot, and Griz?" I asked.

"Yup, and-"

"Let him think for his self of who is going to betray him." Sabrina interrupted Flappy.

"Why not tell-"

"He needs to grow up and he needs to make decision." Sabrina, again, interrupted Flappy.

"Not as hard as this." Flappy said.

"It's okay Flappy, I can handle this. Remember?" I told Flappy. I tried to go into a flashback but I got nothing. "Never mind, but I can learn."

"Alright, but be careful." Sabrina said sadly. "Bye,"

"See you guys soon!" I shouted before they disappeared.

******.******

I thought over about what Sabrina said. I have gotten pretty close with Kit so there's no way she will betray me, but yet again, we have been close. Karot could be the traitor but yet again, we have been close but not as close as Kit. Griz, he might be a definite traitor, but there's one critical question: Who are they working for? I grabbed a pie shaped cheese cake and pulled out a fork and started eating it. Right after I tasted it, I threw it out the window. I don't like American cheese. I needed some fresh air because it's getting stuffy in the house. I opened the door and breathed in the air. Sigh, a lemon-y smell. I closed the door behind me and walked around my 6-house estate. I sometimes go in them when I play hide-and-go-seek with any of my other friends. Still a kid in heart!

******.******

"Hey guys." I said nervously. Kit, Karot, and Griz came in my house with my permission.

"Hey Tas." Kit said, also nervous.

"Hey Tas, can I talk to you in private." Karot asked.

"No." I said. I can't risk it.

"Why not?" Karot asked. I rolled my eyes to my right.

"Because..." I didn't give a reason. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a closet.

"What do you want?" I asked, bracing myself.

"I want-"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" I heard Kit yell. She I think she kicked Griz into the closet door because the next thing I knew, I saw Griz knocked unconscious. "Tas, they're traitors!"

"I knew it!" I yelled.

"How did you know?" Karot asked as he jumped out of the closet.

"Mike, Flappy and Sabrina told me." I answered.

"You must be crazy, they're dead." Karot said.

"Their souls aren't." I said. I jumped out of the closet and landed on the wall. I somersaulted and kicked his face. He quickly jumped onto the wall and I braced myself. We both jumped at the same time and we landed a punch into our fists. I flipped backwards and I kicked his belly. He landed into my wall and he slid onto the floor. Griz got up and pounded the ground, causing me to lose balance and fall. "You do not want me to go- oof." I got knocked out.

******.******

"Tas, wake up!" I heard a voice yell. I opened my eyes and saw I was tied up on a chair and my forms were disabled.

"Where am I?" I asked while I struggled to get out of the wrath of the rope.

"Griz and Karot is keeping you captive right now. They have you under surveillance." Flappy said.

"Can't they see you guys?" I asked.

"No, we're ghosts." Mike said.

"They can't see us through cameras." Sabrina said.

"But what about those videos?" I asked.

"They're fake," Mike said in a bored tone. "Anyways, you gotta wait until they open the door. Once they do, dash out of here. Hang on to this, I'm gonna untie this." I felt the rope move then I felt it loose. I still had a grip on the rope Mike gave me. I then saw Flappy go to a camera and slam it down onto the floor. That caused an alarm to go off. It sounded like a fire alarm. I saw Karot open the door. Here's my chance. I let go of the rope and jumped into the air. I rolled up into a ball and slid right between the door and the doorway right side.

******.******

The walls and ceilings had a bronze color. The lighting was rare so I used the darkness as an advantage. I covered my muzzle with a black handkerchief and I ran quietly. After about five minutes, I heard foot steps. I then saw a light appear at the hallway to my right. I quickly jumped onto the wall and somersaulted off of the parallel wall until I grabbed the cable of the square platform. It was hanging on the ceiling. I then heard a flick and blue bolts appeared out of the cable. This is going to be harder. I jumped to the next platform and landed on foot. The platform wobbled and I lost my balance. I fell forward but I grabbed the edge. I saw a travelling light stop and slowly go up. I quickly pulled myself up and hid over the platform. The light surrounded the platform but it didn't hit me. The light quickly went away and I waited until the source left. I then jumped off and landed softly on the ground. I then barely read a sign on a door labeled "EXIT." I pushed it open and I walked into broad daylight.

"Phew." I finally said.

"Tas?" I heard a high-pitched voice ask. I looked around and saw Kit with her plushie. I quickly jumped onto the wall and prepared an attack. "Don't worry, I'm on your side."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, since I know you better and you take care of me, unlike Kit, Griz, and You-Know-Who, I've been looking at you as my role model." Kit explained.

"You-Know-Who as in Voldemort?" I joked.

"No, I can't say his name because I don't know it." Kit said.

"Oh."

******.******

"But why would you work for that person?" I asked.

"He's my..." Kit lost her words.

"Here's your..." I said, waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"He's my dad." My jaw dropped so low that it was on the ground. I jumped onto the ground and reached for my chin. When I got it, I pushed it up to where it was supposed to be.

"He's your dad?" I shouted.

"The worst, he never treats me right, he abuses me and, well, other things." Kit said sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll take you under my wing." I said.

"Even after what me, George, and Sam planned?" Kit asked.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Karot is George and Sam is Griz. We didn't want to give out our real names just in case someone looks us up." Kit said.

"Karot was faking the accent?"

"Yes, yes he was."

"So, is there anything else you can tell me?" I asked.

"We were going to take over ToonTown after you were done but I bailed out so they're going to have to try harder." Kit added.

"Okay, let's go." I said.

"Where?" Kit asked.

"Back in there." I pointed at the exit door. I turned to it and jumped. I turned and my feet landed on the door. I somersaulted and flipped back onto the ground. The doorway was no longer blocked. I grabbed Kit's arm and dashed into the room.

****.****

"There he is!" A guy in a black suit yelled. I jumped onto the wall and I jumped to the opposite side. I went up and down until I fell onto the ground with the guy underneath my fist. I got up and jumped over the guy, and motioned telling Kit to follow.

"Now, where is the control room where I can disable the weapons?" I asked.

"Over there." Kit pointed out. I saw a giant door labeled control panel.

"Oh." That was the only thing I said upon opening the door. There was a person working on it. I jumped to a dark corner and saw there was an outlet. I pulled the plug off of it and the computer shut down completely. The Toon muttered something bad. I jumped quietly and punched the helmet. The Toon fell and I saw a dent on the helmet. I plugged the computer back in and it booted up. When it got to the log in screen Windows 8 style, that's where I got stuck.

"Hmm," I wondered. "Kit, do you know the password?" She shook her head. "Let's see," I tried "evil," nope, "iwillruletoontown," nope, then I thought of something funny.

"Mr. Snugglyboos," I said as I was typing it in. It worked.

"My dad also has brain problems." Kit said. I laughed.

"Okay, double-click 'My Computer,' right-click 'C\:,' format, zero bytes, format, yes, and done." I thought out loud. While it was formatting, a sad face came up. Then, a sign labeled "Self-Destruction" came up with a timer with one minute. "RUN!" I grabbed Kit's arm and ran as fast as Sonic The Hedgehog.

****.****

"Ten seconds," Kit said, looking at her watch.

"When did you synchronize your watch with the timer?" I asked.

"I had it preset to one minute." Kit told me. "Five seconds," I started to run faster towards the exit. "Time's up!" A large blast started to speed towards me.

"Almost...there!" I yelled. The blast was at my heels. I felt something hit me. I regain my awareness and found out that I was outside. I jumped and skidded until I came to a stop. I looked at the sole of my shoes and saw it was worn out. "Gotta get another pair of these."

****.****

"There you are!" I heard a voice yell. I turned around and saw a horse that had a mistakable look of a donkey. He had a piece of wheat in his mouth and a cowboy hat on. I grabbed a fedora out of my pocket and put it on my head.

"You must be the guy behind all of this." I said. He smiled and threw a dart at me. Ugh, not againnnn...

****.****

I woke up in a dark room, tied up with rope. Dang, not again.

"You okay, Tas?" Ghost Mike asked.

"I feel a little sleepy, but I'm alright." I answered. "Where am I?"

"Inside a chemical plant, you have to get out of here, the chemicals are rising." Ghost Sabrina said.

"Okay, can you untie me, please?" I asked. The rope became loose and I shook it off. I stood up and traveled through the plant. It wasn't that pretty: pink water, mysterious red tubes, ugh. I then saw an exit, but the chemical was rising fast. I made a run for it. I made things get slower (according to my eyes) and I was starting to get near the exit. When I got to it, I quickly pushed it open and it closed by itself. I started to pant with my hands on my knees.

****.****

POW! The horse fell onto the ground.

"That was for throwing me into a chemical plant!" I yelled. He threw his leg at me and I tripped over it. I landed on my hands and then my body landed on the floor. I pushed myself up and I jumped into the air, preparing to let myself out. I unfolded my legs, arms, and neck and I transformed into my fire form. My fire form is super powerful: my fire is as hot as heck's. I flew to the horse but he took something out and splashed me with water. I quickly reverted back into my regular form without pain. I jumped and attempted to transform into my light form. Something prevented me and I fell back onto the ground. "What the...?"

"I made this room to disable any forms of yours. You're helpless without your forms." The moose- I MEAN horse said.

"Why do you want to do this?" I asked.

"Do what?" The horse inquired.

"Why do you want to destroy me?" I asked with more details. He hesitated, but at the right moment, I ducked seemingly without a reason and a door flew at the horse. It slammed right into his face and he fell. I turned around. "Kit?"

"Oh thank goodness you're alright!" She shouted as she hugged me. I struggled to get out of her death hug. When she let go, I gasped.

"Kit, what are you doing?" The horse neighed.

"We told you, sir, she is betraying us!" I heard Karot say.

****.****

"Alright, let's do this." I said.

"Hmph." The horse said.

****.****

Battle Engaged!

****.****

I attempted to punch the horse's face, but he grabbed my arm and punched me into the air. I flipped and landed on my feet but I bounced and landed on my back. I swung my feet up then kicked it upwards, allowing me to get into the air and rotate until my legs were facing downwards. I faked an uppercut and when I went upside down in the air, I kicked him with my heel. He fell backwards but he rolled back onto his feet. I landed on my hand and I pushed myself up onto my feet. I ran and attempted to punch but he blocked it with his own punch. I used my other fist but he did the same thing. He was mirroring my moves. I faked an uppercut and I tried to kick him but he did the same thing. I landed on my feet and I tried kicking him, blocked. I then had an idea. I jumped and threw my foot at him. He did the same thing; perfect. I then started to run in mid-air using his shoe. I then started to speed up. I could see him panting. I then stopped and extended my arms outwards to the side. I rotated myself by shifting my weight back and I landed on my feet. The zebra- I MEAN horse fell back and landed on my bottom. I went for the final blow but Karot and Griz both punched me in the face. I went backwards and bounced on the ground. I then landed again and slid on my belly. I then saw myself turn fire-y red. I quickly cooled myself down. I got up and I bent my knees and wrist. Fire started to come out of my gloves. This is my semi-fire form. I threw my arm at Griz and a fireball came out of it. It shot like a bullet out of gun in Earth. It hit Griz and it seriously burned him; he fainted. I started to run around Karot at the speed of sound. The oxygen started to leave the circle. Karot went onto his knees and breathed for air. I quickly stopped and jumped at Karot, leaving a trail of fire behind me. I made a fist of fire and punched his small face. He flew away and landed onto the wall in front of me. The fire burned out on command and I summon yellow orbs. Right now is my semi-light form. I shot my hands forward at the horse and it began to charge. This is my chance. The horse picked his head up and looked at me with mercy. I then started to feel guilty. Why is that? I then began to question myself more. Is this the right thing to do? I don't know. Does he deserve to die? I hesitated at that question. My friends died because of me. They didn't deserve it.

"Tas, are you okay?" Ghost Sabrina asked.

"I don't know," I said. My arm was at full charge. "I hate doing this."

"Then don't do it." Ghost Mike said. Then it came to me.

"Thanks." I said. I canceled the blast and the orbs disappeared. I walked to the horse and lent him my hand. I could tell he was scared because he hesitated. I smiled in a friendly way. He smiled back and took my hand.

****.****

**Challenge Completed.**


End file.
